micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:HE King Wilary I
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Organisation of Active Micronations''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Ptrcancer|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Ptrcancer|Ptrcancer]] ([[User_talk:Ptrcancer|Talk]]) 01:12, February 26, 2010 RrSA page Greetings, I fixed the flag issue for you. What you have to do is specify a number of pixels. This number is how wide the image is going to be displayed in pixels. So: will render an image that is 200 pixels wide. You will notice that the image is now slightly off-centered. That is because many micronations have seals or coats of arms as well. Sadly there is no template for those who don't, but if you want me to I would be glad to hard-code an infobox for you myself :-) Yours, --Comrade [[User:Friedebarth|Mark Dresner]] 09:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RrSA Thanks a lot! I was not going to get that done myself anytime soon. Also I am working on a coat of arms so it will just be blank for a couple of days. My Nation wanna to give u. some of my land. my nation had Declara u as a Friend. Write by President of Ayleron Alliance An alliance with the Midget Nation-in-Exile would entitle mutual defence, yes, but mutual attack would be completely optional. [[User:MidgetMaster|MidgetMaster]] 09:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Dear sir, Wyvern would be honoured if you accepted our alliance request. Our nations must stand against the evil and that must be done at this moment in these dark times. [[Wyvern]] [[User:Brad1201|Brad1201]] 14:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I would like to thank you for your support to our kingdom. I have received two audio files from Sandus and I will listen to them soon. [[User:QuentinWyvern|QuentinWyvern]] 10:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I have listened to half of the audio file. It it quite insulting and partly ridiculous, but I guess that is what Sandus meant by these files. [[User:QuentinWyvern|QuentinWyvern]] 19:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You also got my thanks to. [[User:Brad1201|Brad1201]] 21:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Copy Edit MicroProject Newsletter : I (October 2010) The October 2010 issue of the Copy Edit MicroProject newsletter has been [[MicroWiki:MicroProject_Copy_Edit/News#Edition_I_-_October_2010|published]]. § [[User:A-One|A-One]] § Your friendly neighbourhood [[MicroWiki: Administrators|Admin]] ([[User_talk:A-One|Talk]] • ) 01:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania Dear Mr. Chancellor, The [[Republic of Bethania]] would like to establish diplomatic relations with the People's Reformed States Republic. We generally sign mutual non-aggression pacts with the micronations we recognize, and if we don’t, a ''de facto'' non-aggression treaty still exists. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both of our countries and, if you accept, hope for a long and prosperous future as friends. Sincerely, [[User:Hekewe|Enriqé Velia Qeli]], Prime Minister of the Republic Order of Yabloko Congratulations! You're now a '''Member of the [[Order of Yabloko]]''' ''FOR Outstanding Contributions in the Interests of the Micronational World'' as per [http://yabloko.ath.cx/docs/Awards/OYJamesWilary.pdf your certificate]. [[User:Aldrich lucas|Aldrich Lucas]] [[User talk:Aldrich lucas|talk]] • 06:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) PrSR border sign idea